brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lovable Helper Jayla
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Jayla was a young girl who grew up in an orphanage and was mostly found working by helping monasteries doing community services. She was obsessed with the concept of happiness, kindness, and love and vowed to make everyone happy. She even created small gifts for the people. She made sculptures of good fortune, adorable toys for children, and even cooked and baked goods for people. She was loved by many and was given the moniker "The Goddess of Kindness and Charity". She, however, simply scoffed at such a thing, stating that she was not worthy of such a title. She said herself "If I were to be such a thing, when I perish, I will be reborn as a powerful goddess and help everyone that ever lived on our world. Or even simpler, a god could come down this instant and ascend me to that position. But for now I am but a feeble mortal." When she perished, nothing happened except a messenger from the gods appeared. The messenger said "This maiden was truly worthy of the title of Goddess of Benevolence. However, we were stopped from granting her the power to ascend at every chance we got from our superiors. We're Sorry." Appearance Jayla appeared as a young girl, with blond hair that gradiated into orange and red. She wore a long sleeveless dress, with a knee-high skirt as a second layer on top. She wore a long sleeved shirt under the dress. She carried a basket around in her hands full of goodies. She wore leggings and flats. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Adorable Gift-Giver 35% boost to max HP, greatly boosts BC, HC, Zel and Karma drop rate, boosts EXP gained and reduces all elemental damage by 10% * boosts BC/HC/Zel by 20%, Karma by 15%, Items by 4%, EXP by 8% Extra Skill: Considerate Actions Probable 25% damage reduction and raises normal hit count *25% chance to reduce damage Brave Burst: Kind Blessings Water attack on all foes, greatly recovers HP for all allies, greatly boosts Items drop rate, and greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns * Heals 2250-2500 + 25% of own Rec, boosts Items by 2% Super Brave Burst: Generous Blessings Water attack on all foes, greatly recovers HP for all allies, hugely boosts BB gauge, and greatly boosts BC, HC and Item drop rate for 3 turns *Heals 3800-4000 + 25% of own Rec, fills 8 BC, boosts BC/HC by 20%, boosts Items by 3% Ultimate Brave Burst: Joyful Blessings Massive Water attack on all foes, Massive Water attack on random foe, enormously boosts Def/Rec of Water types, enormously boosts Def relative to Rec, and enormously boosts BC, HC and Item drop rate for 3 turns * 300% Def/Rec of Water types, 100% of Rec to Def, 75% BC/HC & 5% Item Quotes Summon Quote: HI! You look like a person deserving of good fortune. Well, I'm here to bring it! Fusion Quote: Are we exchanging gifts? Thank You, Friendo! Evolution Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Charitable Sweetheart Jayla *Evolution Materials: Mecha Water God, Miracle Totem, Water Totem, Light Pot, Water Bulb, Water Idol, Water Spirit, Water Nymph *Evolution Cost: 3,000,000 Zel